My first love with a Vampire
by jennifer100
Summary: Kurama and Yusuke are sent to school to kill a vampire...What would happen if Kurama fall in love with a vampire...read and find out...Yaoi, Lemon... Kurama x Hiei
1. Chapter 1

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Anna Jaganshi

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Hello everyone…This is my new story…If you guys like the first Chapter…I will put out a second chapter…Just review this story and let me know what you like about it or not…okay, let me let you read now. ^_^…And happy New Year…Thank you Anna Jaganishi for your help…you did a wonderful job.**

**Chapter 1**

Kurama woke up in the early morning, getting ready for school. Kurama and his friend Yusuke were staying at the company with Koenma. Yusuke and he were getting ready to move into the school dorm. This was his first day going to a new school with Yusuke. He and Yusuke were both fifteen years old now, and Koenma started to take care of them back when they were ten years old. His mother was killed a long time ago by a vampire. That was when Koenma found him in the house, with his mother dead. Kurama and Yusuke were working for Koenma. He was their boss at a secret company whose purpose was to kill vampires; they were vampire hunters. Koenma trained them in how to fight and use a weapon to kill vampires.

Kurama had been taking care of himself ever since that had happened to his mom. After he was finished getting dressed, he went out the door. Shortly after he'd started walking, Yusuke tried to catch up behind him. Koenma had just taken Yusuke in because of his mother; she hadn't wanted him anymore. She had formerly been a vampire hunter herself.

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, catching up to him.

"Hey Yusuke, what's up? Are you excited about going to a new school?" Kurama asked, still walking.

"Not really. I hate doing this for that damn Koenma," Yusuke said, walking alongside his friend.

"I'm really grateful for Koenma helping me when I didn't have anyone taking care of me. If Koenma wants us to be here looking for vampires, I guess we have no choice."

"Good luck with that, Kurama. I think I will pass on this one. I'm going to the arcade," Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke, we have a job to do. Come on. You are not skipping on the first day of school," Kurama exclaimed, dragging him to school behind him.

"Come on, Kurama. School is so damn boring," Yusuke whined.

"You are going, Yusuke. I'm not doing this by myself." That's when Kurama and Yusuke arrived at the school. Yusuke left Kurama searching for his class on the other side of the school. Unfortunately, Kurama was going the wrong way searching for his classroom. He was looking for class 2081. "This school is so big. How can I find 2081 and there are so many rooms?"

"You are on the wrong side," a guy said behind him. He had spiky black hair, with red eyes and was wearing a school uniform. He was tall and very muscular with a headband on his forehead. Kurama was mesmerized by how beautiful the guy was. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you for helping me out."

"Hn," the guy grunted, walking past him.

"Wow, he was good looking," Kurama said, going to the other side. The bell rang and now Kurama was running late. The hallway was empty. Everyone was in their class.

"Where is your tardy pass?" a guy asked with long black hair and was also wearing a school uniform.

"I know I'm late for class, but could you let me off just this one time? I'm new at this school." The guy came real close to Kurama's face and caressed his cheek. Kurama was nervous and blushing.

"Don't be scared of me. I won't bite you. We will meet again, Kurama." The guy then began walking away.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Kurama called after him, trying to catch up to him. But the guy had disappeared. "Where did he go…?" Kurama wondered, looking around the hallway. When Kurama finally got to his class, the teacher said that he was very late and he needs to go to detention. She didn't care that he was a new student. Kurama was a little piss that she sent him to detention on his first day of class.

* * *

When Kurama entered the detention room, he found his friend Yusuke and Botan sitting there, looking downright bored, while the teacher was sitting at his desk, sleeping. Botan was Koenma's girlfriend, and she worked at the company like they did, giving them information on where the vampires were. "Kurama, it's not like you to be here," Yusuke remarked.

"Well Yusuke, there's always a first for everything. I was late for my class. Botan, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked, sitting down at the desk next to them.

"Koenma told me I had to be here to keep an eye on you two," Botan explained.

"Why were you late then Botan? I bet you were with your pacifier breath," Yusuke said, smirking.

"You jerk! How dare you call my boyfriend that?" Botan yelled. The teacher woke up from the yelling.

"Be quiet you two! This room is not for talking."

"Sorry about that," Botan apologized, giggling. The teacher went back to sleep, grumbling.

"Kurama, what are you doing after school, coming with me to check out the dorm?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what I'm planning on doing. I hope we have a room together, Yusuke."

"I like you and all Kurama, but I need a hot chick in my bed," Yusuke said.

"You never change Yusuke," Kurama sighed, smiling.

* * *

When school was over Botan, Kurama and Yusuke all went to the dorm. They all were looking for their room numbers. "What room number do you have Yusuke?" Kurama asked, looking for his room.

"I have room 302. I think this is my room right here. I'll see you later you guys. I wonder who my roommate is," Yusuke said, opening up the door. When Yusuke entered the room, there was a girl with brown hair getting dressed. She only had underwear on, and when she saw Yusuke, she just stared at him for a minute. Yusuke just smiled, checking her out. "Hello, I come…" She then screamed, trying to cover herself up.

"You pervert!" She started slapping him in the face and choking him. Yusuke was out. Kurama heard the scream and noise in the room, hurrying over to it.

"What's going on here?" Kurama declared. When Kurama was in the room he was surprised to see Yusuke getting beaten up by a girl. Kurama left the room quickly, blushing from what he saw.

The girl stopped choking Yusuke and let him go. "You almost killed me! For a girl, you sure do know how to hit hard," Yusuke  
exclaimed, rubbing his cheek, getting up.

"Get out you pervert!" She pushed him out the door, slapping the door behind him. Yusuke just stood there looking stupid, rubbing his cheeks some more.

Kurama found his room, number 3010. While Kurama was getting his key out of his pocket, he saw the two guys from that morning that he met at school. They were looking at each other intensely before they disappeared. Kurama was about to open his door when the guy with the spiky hair appeared in front of him, slamming him against the door. "Let go of me," Kurama ordered.

"I like the smell of your blood," the guy said, holding his neck.

"You are a vampire…"

"Hn, what are you going to do if I am one?"

"I hate vampires," Kurama retorted.

"And I hate weak humans. You can call me Hiei. I will be after your blood the next time we meet," Hiei whispered in his ear. Kurama tried not to blush, looking intensely at him. Hiei let go of his neck and disappeared.

"Hiei… I will remember that name. You won't be alive for long."

**Thank you for reading…now reviews, please. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Anna Jaganshi

**I have some review…Thank you very much…I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It was morning. Botan and Yusuke were knocking on Kurama's door so that they could  
walk to school together. "Kurama! Get your ass up. I can't be late for school  
again!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, why do you care about being late now? Botan asked.

"I'm already dressed, Yusuke. I just had to look for my book," Kurama said, coming out.

"Did you find it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I did. Let's go," Kurama replied. Kurama, Botan and Yusuke then began to walk to school.

" Yusuke, who is your roommate?" Kurama asked, walking.

"Oh, I have some loser guy staying with me. How 'bout you, Kurama? "

"Oh, I have a room to myself right now," Kurama said.

"I have a roommate's name is Keiko, she's very nice," Botan interjected. "She told me that she kicked some guy's butt who was a pervert."

"Ha-ha-ha, how's it feel to get beat up by a girl, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, laughing.

"What! That was you? You pervert!" Botan yelled, getting angry.

"Why the heck is it my fault? She should have locked her door in the first place!" Yusuke hollered, defending himself.

"Yusuke, you are still a pervert," Botan declared.

When Yusuke, Botan and Kurama were finally at the school, there was smoke every where.

"What the hell is going on? What's with the smoke?" Yusuke wondered. When the smoke cleared, there was Hiei and a guy with long black hair, looking at each other intensely. They then began to go into the school building.

"Hiei," Kurama murmured, looking at him.

"Kurama, do you know them?" Botan asked. "No, I don't. Let's get inside before we're late," Kurama said, going inside with them.

"Kurama, I have a feeling you are hiding something," Yusuke exclaimed, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama were in gym class together, having on their gym outfits. Yusuke was playing basket ball with the other boys. Kurama was just watching him play.

"Kurama, how about you come and play with us, man."

"Sorry, Yusuke, but I'm not into sports... Hey, is that the guy we saw this morning with Hiei?"

The girls were blushing all around the guy with the long black hair; he still had on his uniform. "Who is Hiei?" Yusuke asked, bewildered.

"Come with me, Yusuke. We need to talk in private." Yusuke and Kurama went somewhere that people wouldn't be able to hear them in the gym.

"Kurama, I believe we found our vampires."

"I believe so too, Yusuke."

"Karasu, you are so cool!"

"And you're so good looking too." Some of the girls were gushing over him. Karasu just ignored them, walking out of the gym.

"So, that's his name. Karasu. I think we should follow him, Yusuke."

"Okay, let's go." Yusuke nodded. Yusuke and Kurama snuck out of the gym. They were looking every where for Karasu in the huge hall way. "Kurama, we looked everywhere. Where the hell could he be?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you want from me?" Karasu was behind them. Kurama and Yusuke jumped in surprise.

"Damn! You scared the hell out of us!" Yusuke declared.

"Are you here to kill me Urameshi Yusuke and Minamino Kurama? I know you are vampire hunters. I kill vampire hunters like you, just by one touch with these hands of mine," Karasu said, smirking.

"We are not so easy to kill," Kurama warned him.

"Oh, really," Karasu said, appearing right behind him. He reached out his hands felt Kurama's hair, gently petting it.

"Don't touch me!" Kurama ordered, backing away from him.

"If you touch him again, I'll kick your fuck ass," Yusuke threatened, looking angry.

"I would like to see you try, Yusuke Urameshi. Kurama, come here to me," Karasu ordered.

"Why should I come near you?" Kurama demanded.

"I'd love to take you back to class, so we can talk."

"I will be doing that, we don't trust you vampires," Yusuke declared.

"Karasu, get away from Kurama. I'm the one who will be taking his blood." Hiei appeared in front of them, a scowl on his face.

"I'll kill you, Hiei, if you touch him. He belongs to me," Karasu hissed, glaring at him.

"Hey, Kurama, I think they're fighting over you," Yusuke whispered to him.

"No, you have it all wrong. I'm the one who will be killing you," Hiei declared, glaring right back at him.

"Come on then," Karasu said, growing his claws.

"I will!" Hiei snarled, flames sprouting form his hand. Karasu charged at him, claws at the ready to rip him apart. Hiei dove out of the way, but Karasu scratched him with his claws, ripping his uniform shirt. Hiei's chest peeked through the cut fabric, but blood soon began to ooze out of the wounds.

Kurama was blushing from looking at his chest. "Kurama, are you blushing?" Yusuke asked, laughing.

"No, I'm not blushing, Yusuke!" Kurama declared, turning his head.

"Whatever you say," Yusuke said, laughing some more.

"That all you got, Karasu? Just a scratch," Hiei said, holding his wound.

"I'll be glad to give you more," Karasu growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE YOU FOUR ARE NOT IN YOUr CLASSES?" a female teacher yelled at them, coming closer. Karasu and Hiei looked at her and disappeared. "You four are… Where did the two of them go?" the teacher asked, looking around.

"Y'see teach, heh-heh," Yusuke tried to explained, acting nervous.

"You two, why are you not in your classes?" she repeated, looking angry.

"Kurama, we need to run," Yusuke whispered to him.

Kurama nodded to him and both of them ran from the teacher. "Come back here! You're in big trouble!" The bell rang while Yusuke and Kurama were running from the teacher. Everyone came out of their classrooms and rushed to their next class. Yusuke and Kurama did the same thing.

**Thank you for reading…Now needs more reviews, to keep this story going. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Anna Jaganshi

**I have some review…Thank you very much…I hope you like this chapter…You thank Anna Jaganshi for your help.**

**Chapter 3**

Kurama was finished with his last period class and was heading outside to meet up with Yusuke and Botan. As he was walking, Hiei suddenly appeared before him. "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want, Hiei?" Kurama asked, glaring at him.

"You already know what I want, Kurama: your blood," Hiei whispered, leaning close to his face, their lips so close they could almost be touching.

"I'm not going to give you a drop of my blood, Hiei. Now leave me be," Kurama sated, backing away and blushing slightly at the vampire's close proximity.

"Hn," he grunted at him, "I'm not going to leave you alone until I get a taste of your blood," he replied, grabbing for his wrist.

"Let me go now before I kill you," Kurama warned, snatching his wrist away from him.

"There is no getting away from me, Kurama," Hiei said, disappearing almost as suddenly as he'd appeared. Kurama had a serious look on his face as he vanished. He hurried on to go and find Yusuke and Botan.

"Kurama, what took you so long?" Botan asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you so we can go meet up with Koenma," Yusuke added.

"Sorry, I had to do something. Now shall we go?" Kurama asked, going on ahead of them.  
As they walked, Karasu suddenly showed up in their path. Botan jumped in surprise.

"Kurama, I've come to take you home with me. Now come," the vampire ordered.

"He's a vampire," Botan fretted, looking frightened. Karasu moved close to the trio, reaching out to caress the redhead's cheek.

"Come with me, Kurama," Karasu repeated firmly, not wanting to take no for an answer.

Yusuke stepped up to get between the two. "He's not going anywhere with you," he declared, ready to fend him off.

"Fine Yusuke, you may have him for now," Karasu sighed, disappearing much like Hiei had earlier.

"What's his problem?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"We need to get to Koenma and tell him about this. Quickly," Botan said, in agreement with Yusuke.

"Botan's right; I want to get rid of them as fast as possible," Kurama agreed, balling up his fists in anger. He hurried ahead again, leaving Yusuke and Botan in his wake.

* * *

The company was a large building, decked out in windows of black glass and a large helicopter perched on top of the roof. Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan entered the building, but not completely.

"No vampire will get in here," Botan said, laughing.

"Botan, just open the damn door," Yusuke groaned in annoyance. Botan opened the door, stopping to look for the hold for the computer so that she could type in her information. The computer was set up to find the user's information and allow them entrance to the building. When they finally made it inside, there were handfuls of people working and moving about the area.

"Hi you guys, Find any vampires?" a young woman asked, smiling at them. She had green hair and was wearing the company uniform, which was blue and white with a tie round the neck, and also a skirt with long socks.

"Aiko, have you seen Koenma? We need to speak with him," Botan answered in reply, looking around the bustling room.

"He's in his office, last I saw," Aiko said.

"Thanks Aiko," Botan said, walking toward the big boss's office.

"Aiko, have I told you that you have a nice ass?" Yusuke asked casually, reaching around her to cop a feel. Aiko smacked him good in the face, sending him reeling on his butt.

"If you touch my ass again, Yusuke, I'll beat you," she warned, eyes dangerously narrowed. She walked away in a huff.

"Yusuke..." Kurama sighed, helping his friend to stand up. "That is not how you get women."

"She isn't my type, anyway," Yusuke huffed, rubbing his aching face.

"Then who is your type?"

"That girl that Botan's rooming with."

"I think you already messed up that one, Yusuke. But I suppose there's still a chance you can get her."

"I hope so. Now, tell me about what kind of guys interests you, Kurama."

"Yusuke... I'm not interested in any of them. I'm going to see Koenma," Kurama added, ending the subject.

"oKay, I'll be in the shooting range. Gotta practice my skills, y'know?" He laughed.

"All right, I'll see you later." Kurama left him to his shooting and walked the rest of the way to Koenma's office. As he entered, he ended up walking in on Botan and Koenma kissing. "Uh-huh... I can let you two finish if you like," he said, smiling at them. They broke apart quickly.

"Kurama, we've been waiting for you. Where is Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"He's at the shooting range," he replied.

"Figures he's not here with you. I'll just fill you in, then. Botan has informed me that the two of you found two vampires at your school. I want you or Yusuke to take one of them out. Today. You can find the one named Hiei with this vampire tracker here." he pointed to the same vampire tracker on his desk, hen handed it to him. "I want this guy dead. He's already killed numerous people."

"Understood. I'll go and tell Yusuke. Botan, I'll need the weapon room unlocked so I can grab my whip," Kurama said, exiting the room.

"I'm on it!" she called after him.

Kurama went to the shooting range and found Yusuke there, as expected. He was busy shooting rounds at a paper target. Kurama flattered him before getting to the point, "You're really good, Yusuke. Koenma wants one of us to go and kill Hiei. Or both of us can go, whichever."

"Nah, I'm good. I need to keep practicing my shooting. If you get into trouble with your boyfriend, I'll come and help you."

"Yusuke! He's not my boyfriend! Anyway, that's irrelevant right now." This comment annoyed Kurama, and he glared at Yusuke.

His friend merely smirked at him. "Yeah, yeah. I see the way you look at him."

"Fine, I'll do it by myself, but you owe me big time."

"Don't worry, Kurama." Kurama nodded to him in farewell and left the room, heading toward the room that the weapons were kept in. Botan was waiting for him by the door.

"Yusuke's not coming with you?" she asked, looking around Kurama to see if he was hiding behind him.

"No, he left it up to me. I'm going to change and then head out," the young man said, grabbing his whip and leaving. By the time he's finished changing and made it outside, the sun had already set and it was dark outside. His new outfit included a yellow roe-like garment and white pants. He had the tracker out and ready to find Hiei. It directed him to the park, and when he arrived there, it was empty, with cherry blossoms drifting in the light breeze. "Hiei could be anywhere around here. So where?" he muttered to himself, looking down at the tracker again.

He searched a while longer before finally coming across Hiei. He had his teeth sunk into a woman's neck, he blood freely flowing into his mouth and down the sides of her neck in little rivers of red. "Here to kill me, Kurama? I knew you'd come tonight," Hiei said softly, letting go of the woman. Her body crumpled to the ground.

"You must have been eavesdropping on my conversation," Kurama accused.

"I was. Why did you come, Kurama? I could take your blood," Hiei replied, smirking.

Kurama whipped out his whip from his bag. "It's over for you, vampire." Kurama rushed him, flinging out his whip to slice at Hiei with it.

Hiei easily moved out of harms way and appeared directly in front of the young vampire hunter, grabbing the whip. "Humans are so painfully weak," Hiei grumbled, using his supernaturally powered hand to tear at the hunter's clothes. Kurama's chest and part of his leg peeked through the torn fabric. Hiei grasped his neck tightly and slammed him into a nearby tree. Kurama's head was spinning from the pain. "Now, Kurama. Your blood is mine." Hiei's eyes drifted down, toward the redhead's exposed chest. "Your body is beautiful, too," he murmured, mesmerized by it. He ran his hand across the skin. Kurama's face burned bright red in embarrassment.

As Hiei was about to go in for the bite, Yusuke held his gun toward him. Hiei glanced at Yusuke, then back at Kurama. "I'll have you next time, Kurama." With that, he vanished yet again. Kurama reached back and rubbed his back and neck, sore from being thrust into the tree.

"Hey, Kurama, you okay?" Yusuke asked, approaching him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I thought I could handle him. How did you even know I was in trouble, Yusuke?" Kurama wondered.

"I could feel it. He's too strong for us alone. We need more training," Yusuke replied, helping him.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Kurama and Yusuke headed back to the company building, ready for some well-needed training.

**Thank you for reviewing…LadyFox83 sorry about the grammar on the other chapter…I have a beta…thank you for asking any way…Now more review please. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Anna Jaganshi

**Sorry it took so long…My computer was broke…Thank you everyone for reviewing…Just keep reviewing for my story to continue…I'm glad people are loving this Story.**

**Chapter 4**

Botan and Kurama had cooking class together. Kurama was helping Botan with cooking some soup.

"Hey, Kurama, do I pour hot sauce on it? I've never cooked before," Botan said, looking nervous.

"No, Botan. Just help me cut up the vegetables," Kurama replied, checking on the soup.

"Okay, that seems easy to do," Botan said, smiling, cutting up some tomato. While Botan and Kurama were cutting up the vegetables, Botan's soup was burning.

"Botan, your… soup is burning," Kurama warned, pointing at the soup.

"What do I do? Botan asked, panicking.

"Just turn off the stove," Kurama said, turning off the stove himself to demonstrate.

"Let's get out of here," Botan said huriedly, running with Kurama out the room. The soup was burned, and smoke was everywhere in the classroom. People were running out the room to escape the choking cloud of smoke. "I burned my Koenma's soup," Botan cried.

"It's all right, Botan. I'll teach you how to cook," Kurama said, trying to comfort her.

"Would you really, Kurama?" Botan looked to him hopefully.

"Yes, I would do that for you, Botan. We don't want your Koenma to know his girlfriend can't cook," he joked.

"Yeah, you're right about that, ha-ha-ha."

" Hn, I won't need to taste human food, Kurama. So there's no need to learn how to cook." Hiei was suddenly there, coming from nowhere.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class or something? Stop following me around. I'm not learning how to cook for you!" Kurama exclaimed, looking angry.

"Who are you learning how to cook for, then?" Hiei asked, smirking.

"None of your business," Kurama growled.

"A-another vampire," Botan whispered, looking scared. Suddenly two girls came out of the classroom and saw Hiei.

"It's Hiei from class D!" One of the girls said happily, blushing and running to him.

"He is so handsome, too!" the other girl said, hearts in her eyes.

"Everything you do is my business, Kurama. Come with me. I need to talk with you," Hiei said, leaning up to him and brushing his fingers against his cheek. Kurama was blushing from the touch.

The two girls were very angry at the sight of Hiei caressing Kurama's cheeks. "How dare he take our Hiei from us?" The first, black haired girl said angrily.

"He won't get away with this," The second girl, who had purple hair, seethed, balling up her hands into fists.

"Kurama, let's go. I would like to spend some time with you in private," Hiei continued, ignoring the girls' jealousy nearby, or not even noticing it. He then wrapped his hand around Kurama's wrist.

"Kurama, I'm coming with you!" Botan declared.

"I'll be fine, Botan. I've got this," Kurama assured her. "Hiei, why would you like to spend time with me? And I don't need you to hold my wrist," Kurama continued.

"You'll see, just follow me," Hiei ordered, letting go as requested. Resigned, Kurama followed Hiei and left Botan behind. They went inside an empty classroom further into the school. "Now I have you where I want you," Hiei said, smirking.

"Why did I follow?" Kurama asked himself aloud. "Next time I'll know better." Now the redhead was just plain annoyed.

"Kurama, now that we're finally alone, let me have your blood-"

"I'm leaving," Kurama interrupted, moving toward the door. Hiei grabbed his neck roughly and slammed him to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, Kurama. I want you now." Hiei began kissing and nipping at his neck.

Shocked, Kurama blushed and sputtered, "Stop it, Hiei."

Ignoring him, Hiei began opening the front of Kurama's uniform shirt, exposing his chest. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said, then bit into his neck.

"Ah-ah, stop this, Hiei!" Hiei began sucking out some of his blood and then pulled away slowly. He then moved slowly downward, kissing his chest with little love bites. "Ahah..."

"Your blood is pretty tasty, I'll have to have more of you later," the vampire teased.

"Get off of me. You are not getting any more of my blood," Kurama demanded, getting up and throwing a punch at him. Hiei grabbed his wrist, stopping the punch.

"You are beautiful when your argue."

"Shut up. I would never like a vampire like you. I will kill you soon, Hiei."

"Kurama, you think you and your partner are strong enough to kill me? You need more training to beat me and Karasu. You say that you hate vampires, but to me, humans are much more evil and selfish than vampires," Hiei said, switching to being very serious. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth set in a serious line.

"Why do you say that? You just say that because you are a vampire," Kurama denied, looking angry.

"I'm not saying that because I am a vampire. You are different from normal humans. I had been watching you, Kurama," Hiei confessed, letting go of him.

"Why am I so different for a human? I'm the same as them," Kurama asked, sitting up slightly further.

"Because you remind of someone I knew, a long time ago. I was in love with her, and she was just like you. She was strong and beautiful," Hiei sighed thoughtfully.

"What happened to her? Tell me, Hiei," Kurama demanded, finding himself curious even though he didn't want to be.

"She's dead; I killed her." He stood slightly, the serious look disappearing to form a slight smile. "Now that I have your blood inside me, I can follow you anytime I want," Hiei said, changing the subject abruptly. The next thing Kurama knew, he was disappearing and then gone.

"Wait Hiei, don't go." But it was too late.

Kurama was walking in the hall going to his class, when Karasu was suddenly behind him. "Hiei must have taken some of your blood. Don't tell me you are in love with him, Kurama," Karasu said, looking intense.

"I'm not in love with him!" Kurama said angrily.

"You better not be, Kurama."

"You and Hiei don't own me."

"Kurama, I'm warning you. If you fall for him, I will teach you a lesson," Karasu warned, wrapping his arm around Kurama.

"Karasu, let go!"

"Kurama, stay away from him. Now sleep." Kurama passed out in Karasu's arms. "I guess I should take you home to my place," Karasu said, caressing his hair.

"You are not taking him any where, Karasu," Yusuke hollered, shooting Karasu in the arm. Karasu dropped Kurama on the floor because of the pain in his arm.

"I'm getting really tired of you, vampire hunter," Karasu hissed, disappearing. Some of the people heard the gun shot and ran in the class room.

Ignoring the swarm of people flowing into the room, Yusuke ran to Kurama's side. "Kurama are you all right? Wake up," Yusuke said, pick him up off the floor. Yusuke took Kurama to the nurse's office.

Kurama woke up in the bed and looked around, confused. "You're finally awake! Don't scare me like that, man," Yusuke said, sitting down in a chair beside Kurama's bed with a big sigh of relief.

"Sorry Yusuke," Kurama said, smiling.

"What did Karasu do to you?"

"I don't know. All I remember is I blacked out."

"Karasu was about to take you to his place. I'm glad I was looking for you then."

"Thanks again, Yusuke. I should be getting back to class, now. See you after school," Kurama said, getting up out of bed and leaving the room.

**Thank you for reading…Now I need reviews…~_~**


	5. Chapter 5

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei X Kurama

Beta; Alexisminamino

**Thank you so Alexisminamino you did awesome job…And thank you everyone for reading and reviewing…^_^**

**Chapter 5**

Kurama, Yusuke and Botan were talking with Koenma at the company. They were all in Koenma's office.

" You two have to kill these vampires tonight. We can't have vampire walking around in the city drinking people's blood. Koenma said seriously.

" Alright, we will get rid of them, but I don't think Kurama's boyfriend would like that." Yusuke teased. " Yusuke, how many time do I have to tell you, I don't like him." Kurama proclaimed defensively. " I have to agree with Yusuke on this one Kurama. You even let Hiei suck on your blood." Botan declared, smirking. " I didn't let Hiei suck on my neck.

" Kurama said, looking annoyed at them both. Kurama had a patch on his neck and they took note of it. " What do you call that then." Yusuke teased some more. Kurama was looking at Botan and Yusuke dangerous in the eyes. " Both of you be serious. You have a job to do." Koenma ordered. " Kurama, are you telling your friend you're beginning to have feeling for me?" Hiei asked, as he suddenly appeared in front of them.

" Hiei!" They all yelled. " How, did a vampire get up in here. We have guards everywhere!" Koenma asked surprise. " Hn, it was easy. Kurama, I come to have some more of your blood. Hiei exclaimed boldly, pulling the patch off, running his hand over Kurama's neck. " You can forget it, Hiei." Kurama said, pulling out his whip. " Like Hell he would give you more of his blood." Yusuke exclaimed. " Hn, let's make a deal, how about it."

" What kind of deal?" Koenma asked. " I'll only drink, Kurama blood for now on and in return, I'll stop drinking other humans' blood." Hiei said, whispering in Kurama ear. Kurama blushed and back away from him, swing his whip at Hiei. Hiei disappeared before he could hit him. " I'll see you tonight, Kurama. Hiei replied and disappeared. " Kurama you should think about it. If Hiei just drinks your blood, we wouldn't have to worry about Hiei drinking any body else blood and you do have a crash on him." Yusuke said. " Then we want have to worry about Hiei killing human being. Do it Kurama." He continued. " I'm not doing it, guys." Kurama declaimed, sounding annoyed. " Why not Kurama. Please do this until you and Yusuke get stronger to defeat him? This is an order Kurama." Koenma declared, looking seriously at him.

" Alright, I'll do it just from you sir." Kurama gave in. " Thank you Kurama. Now you guys are dismissed. Find Karasu and kill him. " Are alright sir." Yusuke, Botan and Kurama said before leaving the building. Kurama, Yusuke and Botan was in the car looking for Karasu with there vampire tracker. Kurama was driving the car and Yusuke occupied the back seat with Botan in the first seat. The car was provided by the company. " We almost close. Karasu is not too far now." Kurama said as he drove.

" Good let kick some vampire ass." Yusuke declared. " Are you sure you guys can beat him. Karasu is Strong than you both." Botan voiced out with worry. " We can beat him, Botan. Don't worry so much. He will not beat us." Yusuke reassured, smiling. " Okay, Yusuke I hope you're right." Botan exclaimed, looking out the window. They finally arrived to where Karasu was residing. They got out the car when they saw Karasu going to an allay.

" Why, is Karasu going to a allay. What is he planning on doing?" Kurama asked himself. " Kurama, let's follow him. Botan you stay by the car." Yusuke ordered. " You guys are not leaving me again. I'm coming with you! Botan yelled, leaving with them. Karasu was in the allay meeting with a young girl who was dressed in a school uniform. She had a ponytail with long blue hair. " Hahaha, Karasu you finely come here to die.

" The girl said laughing. Yusuke, Botan and kurama was hiding behind a dumpster spying on Karasu. " Who is that girl and why does she want to kill Karasu?" Botan asked, whispering. " I don't know Botan but be quiet before Karasu knows that we are here." Yusuke ordered quietly. " You will pay a price. You betray me. Ayako, do you have any last words before I kill you.

" Karasu proclaimed as he caress his hair. " You sound like your going beat me. I should be saying that. I hate you Karasu you destroy my life. I will kill you right here. Ayako proclaimed, showing her fangs. Karasu jump at her, attacking her with his claws, cutting her neck off. " I thought I was going to die.

" Karasu said looking down coldly at her dismembered body. Kurama, Yusuke and Botan were in shock. " How the hell did he kill her so fast like it was nothing." Yusuke declared, whispering. " Yusuke I think we have trouble on our hands." Kurama said, whispering. " I know you here vampire hunter." Karasu said. Kurama, Yusuke and Botan came out from hiding. " Karasu, did you know we would be here." Kurama asked, serious. " I did." Karasu said, coming closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. " Let go of me, Karasu. Kurama proclaimed as he struggled to get free. " You heard him Karasu." Yusuke said, pulling out his gun. " Let me handle this Yusuke." Hiei ordered, walking toward Karasu. " Hiei's here too!" Botan said shocked at his sudden appearance. " Hiei, what bring you here. Came for Kurama?" Karasu asked, caressing Kurama hair.

" Let go of Kurama." Hiei ordered. " I will not Hiei. Kurama belong with me." " I belong to no one!" Kurama yelled, pushing Karasu off of him. " Kurama, you belong to me. I see you later. I'll be watching you." Karasu exclaimed, disappearing. " Karasu, come back here you asshole." Yusuke exclaimed running after him. " Yusuke wait up for me. I have the vampire tracker." Botan yelled out chasing after him. " Kurama, you are the only one for me. You will fall in love with me." Hiei exclaimed, grabbing his chin. " But, I'm not in love with you.

" Kurama said, smiling. Hiei was looking angry at him. " You will be." Hiei said, disappearing as well. Yusuke and Botan were still looking around for Karasu. " We cant find him any where. This stupid tracker is broken. The hell with this!" Yusuke declaimed, throwing the tracker on the ground. The tracker shattered into pieces. " Yusuke! Koenma spend a lot of money for that! You stupid jerk!" Botan yelled. " haha, sorry about that Botan. Koenma can get us another one." Yusuke exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. " Yusuke you never learn. Let go back to the company. We need to tell Koenma about this." " I'm not going there, Botan. You go tell that pacifier breath what going on. I'm going to the arcade. Yusuke said, leaving Botan behind. " Yusuke come back here! Botan yelled, looking very angry at his retreating form.

* * *

Kurama was heading to his dorm room. " Who was that girl who Karasu kill. Is there more vampire that gone to school.

Kurama asked himself, opening up his room door. When Kurama entered the room, Hiei was waiting for him. Kurama jump up in surprise.

" What the hell Hiei! Why are you in my room? Go to your own dorm, get out of here now!" Kurama declared angrily as he glared at him. " I come to drink your blood, did you forget." Hiei said, smirking. " Hiei let talk about this. There has to be another way to do this." Kurama said backing away from him. " Come here Kurama." Hiei ordered. " Stay away from me, Hiei." Hiei appeared right behind him, feeling on his neck. " It won't hurt. I didn't hurt you the last time I tasted your blood. Trust me Kurama." Hiei said tenderly, whispering in his ear.

" Why my blood. Why me." Kurama proclaimed, nervously. Hiei bit into Kurama neck drinking his blood as Kurama cringed in pain from being bitten. " Your blood is really good, that why." Hiei said, pulling out of his neck. Kurama backing away and pulled out his whip. " You can't kill a vampire with a whip, especially a vampire like me." Hiei said smirking at Kurama's eagerness. "This looks like it won't do anything to you, but I have killed a lot of vampire with this whip." Kurama explained. " Then hit me." Hiei said, very close to his face, as if challenging him. Kurama fell back on the floor in surprise hitting his bottom forcefully on the hard floor. " What wrong I thought you was going to hit me." Hiei replied bending down, pinning Kurama's arms to the floor. "Hiei." Kurama spoke as he looked up at him. Hiei look into his eye and then bend down as he began trailing kisses down his neck and collarbone. Hiei unbutton his shirt kissing down his chest, licking every part of it. " Ahaha, Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked, moaning out loud due to Hiei's ministration. " Marking you as mine." Hiei said nonchalantly as he took off the shirt, and throwing his shirt to the floor. Hiei started to suck on his left nipple, stroking the strong muscle and Kurama moaned some more. Brushing his rough finger against sensitive skin, Kurama sat up breathing heavily, putting his hand on Hiei chest, making him stop what he was doing. " "What is it Kurama. Do you not want this?" Hiei looked at him questioning. " No, Hiei. I don't want a vampire like you toughing on me." Kurama warned with ragged breaths. " We will see about that, Kurama." Hiei said, grab his shoulder slamming him back to the floor. Hiei suck his fangs into his neck again, drinking more of on his blood. Kurama was helpless as he tried to struggle to get free.

" You are so beautiful being helpless like that. " I'll should show you helpless." Kurama declared, looking up angry at him. Hiei grab his chin making his eyes glow. When Kurama stop struggle looking into Hiei eyes and he blushed. " Kurama listen to me. I want you. I'm in love with you, Kurama." Hiei said, steering into his eyes, hypnotizing him. " Hiei do you really love me?" Kurama asked, touching his cheeks. " Yes, Kurama." Hiei whispered as he unfastened his pants. Kurama was in Hiei control. He was feeling hot for him. Hiei pull Kurama pants off and everything else. Now kurama was completely naked. Hiei went down to his waist, lifting his legs between his shoulders and started sucking on his length as he gripped on his thigh. " Ahahah, Hiei…" Kurama was aching his back screaming out loud. A few minute past and Hiei let go of Kurama length, stopping what he was doing. Hiei went up to his neck again, licking and sucking on it with Kurama's legs on either side of him. Hiei immediately thrust into him causing Kurama to cry out because of the initial pain of being entered. This was the first time he has ever done this. Hiei slowly started to move, seeing that Kurama began to enjoy it as he started moaning. Hiei started to move faster with every thrust and Kurama moan out loud some more. Hiei was hitting his special spot. Kurama wrapped his arms around his neck, whimpering from the pleasure. " Oh, yes Hiei… You feel so good." Kurama cries were turning him on even more. Hiei thrust harder into him before he climax. Hiei collapsed on Kurama breathing hard. After they caught there breath, they got up and took a shower.

**Thank you everyone…I hope you enjoy this…please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story…Sorry I want be able to updating any more Kurama and Hiei story…**

**Thank you Charllotte36, DarkDragonDreamer and Alexisminano for always reading and reviewing mine stories…**

**You are so great…Keep going with your awesome stories…**

**And never give up in them…You all are my favorite authors…I will be still trying to write a story, but not with Kurama and Hiei stories anymore…**

**I want be reviewing anymore of yall stories or reading them too…unless it not Yoai stories…I'm so sorry friends and reader…T_T**

**No more updating on: The love for my family**

**No more updating on: My first love with a vampire**

**No more updating on: The Emperor true love**


End file.
